Reisevideoer
Reisevideoer er en spilleliste på Kavosen Fesk og Video som inneholder diverse videoer av de fire guttene og Nicolai Willumsen, en gjeng som ofte kaller seg Gutta Krutt, som deltar som frivillige arbeidere på spillmesser i Norge. Videoene er av lengre spilletid enn andre videoer, og kalles derfor The Movie. Disse videoene er eksklusivt lastet opp på Glenns egne YouTube-kanal, siden de fleste videoene ble produsert før Kavosen-kanalen ble opprettet. Gigacon 2015 | The Movie Fra 28. september til 05. oktober 2015 deltok Andreas, Robin, Glenn, Peter og Nicolai som content-arbeidere på den norske spillmessen Gigacon på det da-hetende Exporamasenteret i Lillestrøm. Videoen som går hjemmefra med en bag på tur til skolen hvor han møter de andre før de begynner reisen. Gutta tok først buss, så tog langs nordlandsbanen i nærmere ett døgn for å komme seg frem til destinasjonen sin. De fem guttene blir plassert på et kontor hvor de skulle gjøre arbeidsoppgavene sine. Gjennom videoen uttrykker de misnøye over oppholdet ettersom de for det meste bare sitter rundt uten å gjøre noe arbeid. Andreas fikk nok og dro derfra en stund før resten av gruppa. Videoen avsluttes med Glenn som sier at de aldri har noen planer om å returnere til et nytt år på Gigacon. I rulleteksten finner man fiktiv "hva-skjedde-videre"-tekst om hver av de reisende. Videoens temasang er Enter the Fury av Mitch Murder. Filmen har en spilletid på 1 time og 27 minutter. The Gathering 2016 | The Movie Fra 20. til 29. mars 2016 deltok Gutta Krutt som kameraoperatører på datatreffet The Gathering i Vikingskipet i Hamar. Videoen begynner et flashback i stil av et mareritt til Gigacon-turen deres. Nok en gang tar gutta både buss og tog i nærmere ett døgn for å nå destinasjonen sin. Til tross for å hete The Movie, er reisen splittet opp i åtte episoder. Dette var siden redigerings-prosessen ble forsinket, så Glenn ønsket å laste opp bit for bit i stedet. I løpet av videoene. I løpet av videoene får man se hvordan et typisk TG skjer gjennom de fem guttenes øyne. Fjasing rundt, konserter, mat-spising og mye mer finner sted i videoserien. Siste episode omhandler nedrigging av lokalet samt reisen hjem. Videoen avsluttes med de fem gutta som ankommer Sortland bussterminal og reiser hver sin vei. I rulleteksten finner man fiktiv "hva-skjedde-videre"-tekst om hver av de reisende. Videoseriens temasang er Talking of Axes av Tut Tut Child. Videoene har en samlet spilletid på 1 time og 54 minutter. The Gathering 2017 | The Movie Fra 10. til 17. april 2017 deltok Andreas, Robin, Glenn, Peter og Nicolai nok en gang på datatreffet The Gathering i Hamar, igjen som kameraoperatører. Filmen starter med en flashback-sekvens til tidligere reiser guttene har hatt sammen de siste årene. I motsetning til tidligere reiser er Nicolai allerede fremme i Vikingskipet når gutta reiser, ettersom han var bosatt i Drammen på den tiden. De tar heller ikke buss og tog for å komme seg frem denne gangen, men kjørte Robins bil til flyplassen, og fløy til Gardermoen før de tok tog inn til Hamar. Også her får man se de fem guttenes perspektiv i å jobbe som frivillige på datatreffet og opplever konserter, crew-mat, og noe skrekkinngytende som en deltaker har forlatt i herregarderoben. Filmen avsluttes etter å ha sluppet Peter av hjemme, og de andre tre guttene blir kjørt hjem hver til seg. I fast tradisjon har rulleteksten fiktiv "hva-skjedde-videre"-tekst om hver av de reisende. I slutten av denne står det at "De fem karene som dannet Gutta Krutt dro aldri på tur sammen igjen...", som foreløpig er sant. Filmens introsang er også det årets attention grabber på The Gathering, Mission to Mercury av Celldweller. I rulleteksten kan man igjen høre Enter the Fury av Mitch Murder, et tilbakeblikk på introsangen til den første reisevideoen deres. Videoen har en spilletid på 31 minutter, den korteste av reisevideoene. Kategori:Serier